Come Into Me
by gun for a tongue
Summary: In which she’s alone and he finds himself with memories. 07 Hairspray.


summary--- in which she's alone and he finds himself with memories. 07 Hairspray.

disclaimer--- don't own anything at all.

a/n --- hmmm? I'm feeling very creative right now and just listened to "1234" for like the millionth time. It's so adorkable.

**Come Into Me**

He finds her after the show, sitting by herself in a mess. Her blond hair is crumpled to the side and her lanky arms are hugging her thin shoulders. She looks lost and betrayed and he can't stop himself.

He asks her if she's okay and as he excepted she mumbles a snappy remark before saying she's fine. She doesn't look at him when she speaks and he wonders if she's honestly forgotten about him so soon.

She picks herself off the dusty stairs, holds onto the railing tightly, so tight he's sure she's going to leave marks on the bar. She straightens her dress and he can't help but notice the pale thighs he's been so accustomed to these past months.

He remembers a time before his new brunette girlfriend took over his time and attention. He can also remember when she was the one in his bed when his parents were out of town, which was all the time now a days.

He shouldn't be thinking of her like this but he knows it's a long time coming. He wonders if she thinks of him anymore.

If she ever did.

He suppresses a shudder as his mind takes him back a couple months ago. When there was no one but her in his mind. No matter how he'd lied to his then girlfriend. He knew she knew that she was always on his mind.

"_You shouldn't be here." _

_It's the truth but he knows perfectly well he won't be leaving tonight. She eyes him over a glass of wine and he likes her smile. He shivers as her smile becomes less sweet and more devilish. _

"_How are you?" _

_She lets out a laugh. They both know small talk won't get them anywhere besides underneath her sheets. She still plays along with this little game they have. _

"_Good. And you?" _

_He ignores her words as he becomes suddenly fascinated with the way her mouth moves. He doesn't stop himself as he presses his lips to hers. He's always loved how she's smelled pressed this close to him. _

_She smells like roses and tragedy. If there was a scent for it, she'd be their postergirl._

_She drops her glass on the table before leading him to her room. He doesn't pay attention to objects that poke into him as he makes his way up the stairs. He pushes her gently on her white covers. _

_Then it's just skin against skin. He knows better than this but he won't stop as she digs her nails into his broad shoulders. Eyes closed, mouth open, his name stumbling out of her perfect mouth sounding so wonderful. _

_Oh God, he won't stop. _

"I'm sorry."

She stops her way from leaving him behind, and stares at him with wide, doe eyes that once held nothing but coldness and lust. She walks closer to him but not too close because even though they ended, he isn't sure if he can resist her.

"What?"

Her voice sounds broken and he stops himself from smiling because even though he's that great guy, he wants her to feel pain. He needs her to feel the pain that she's caused him these past months.

Pining over her every move, lusting after every shake of her hips. Her too pink lips moving, instructing everyone on what they should be dancing. He needed her so bad back then; just one touch was enough for him.

But now?

Now, he still isn't sure even as she eyes him with sweet eyes. He knows that she'd break him any chance she got.

_She's innocently walking down the hall of the station when she's pulled into a broom closet. The door is instantly shut behind her and she's about to scream till she sees his figure in the dim lit room. _

"_What are you doing?" _

_She looks mad but all he does is smirk because he likes it when she's mad. Something about blond hair falling in her face and an angry pout drives him wild to no ends. _

"_I needed to see you." _

_He pushes closer to her as she laughs lightly. He trails kisses up her neck, minding her hair because they've got appearances to keep up. She's still laughing as he finds that spot behind her ear. _

"_People are waiting for me." _

_She moans breathlessly with her lame excuse, he rolls his eyes before going back to his unfinished work on her pale neck. _

"_Nobody's gonna notice. I promise." _

_Suddenly, he feels her break when she wraps her arms around his neck, fingering hard black hair due to too much hairspray. _

_She moves her lips as he instantly abandons her neck for her warm lips. Then there's a long leg wrapped around his waist. His hand finding its way up and down milky thighs that he knows all too well now. _

_So for an hour or two nobody notices that the two of them are gone. _

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because no one deserves that no matter how wrong they were."

She lets out a bitter laugh, obviously not thinking of herself as the fault in the whole issue. He doesn't stop himself from sucking his teeth, annoyed with her narrow thoughts. When he makes that noise, she allows herself to let them stare at each other.

He finds the heat coming back all too suddenly but he knows better than that. At least he hopes he does now. She doesn't tell him to follow her or anything that she would've said a couple months ago.

Instead she walks a little too close but he doesn't mind at all.

Her hand finds its way onto his cheek and he flutters his eyes closed at the long awaited contact with her. He closes his own hand over hers and she smiles at him for a second. Then she does something he wishes she wouldn't.

She lets her lips find its rightful place on his own. He saviors the moment like it's the last he'll ever have, and he knows it is. His arms wrap around her thin waist but he notices something in her kiss.

It's not lust this time. No, he finds himself in something deeper. He wonders know as she pushes him away gently, if she really did give him her whole heart to him. He wonders if she's feeling any sign of guilt.

Or maybe even love?

"Goodbye Link."

He sighs wistfully as she leaves so fast that he wasn't able to get in one word to her because he knows exactly what he would've said.

"Goodbye Velma."

**---FIN---**


End file.
